Welcome Back
by Jenova Reborn
Summary: Ah, Sora has defeated Ansem. The worlds restored -- Including Hollow Bastion. So...What happens afterwards? CloudAerith. YuffieLeon?
1. Default Chapter

Welcome Back

Disclaimer- Kingdom Hearts = Square-Enix. Final Fantasy = Squaresoft

A/N- Ah, my second KH fanfiction. . . People whom have read my other KH fanfic you're in for a treat: This one will be longer chapters wise. Like said in the preview-thingy it starts right after Sora defeating Ansem and now the worlds are restored. But what of Hollow Bastion? It is now kingless and Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid have to bring it back to it's glory -- However, not only did Cloud come back but so did Sephiroth. Expect other guests from the Final Fantasy series! (chapter one starts off with that scene in the credits, with Aerith walking up to Cloud in the Bastion library)

****

Chapter One: So we meet again

Her hands fidgeted.

Her patience was slowly vaporizing and turning into impatience.

"Cid is late." Leon stated bluntly, probably to break the awkward silence amongst the three. Yuffie nodded in agreement then glanced over to Aerith to see her friend looking off in the distance of books with fidgeting hands.

"Hey? Aerith?" Yuffie put a comforting hand on Aerith's shoulder, Aerith looked back to the young ninja and gave an reassuring smile. Yuffie smiled back, but, still comforted Aerith with words. "Don't worry I'm sure he'll come. I mean, we made it!"

"Yes, but we had a Gummi Ship. What if...What if he didn't?"

Yuffie slightly frowned and gently removed her half-gloved hand from Aerith's shoulder and replaced it at her hip. "You can hope!" Was the best answer the ninja could muster up. Leon bowed his head as if that wasn't the greatest line and Aerith faintly sighed. Yuffie shot a glare at Leon saying _Oh, and you could do better..._

"Aerith," Leon would prove it. It was like mind reading. "If he escaped Hollow Bastion then he will come back. It's simple logic."

"And _how _do you know?" Yuffie protested.

"Because...I haven't found a spiky haired corpse yet."

"LEON!" Yuffie squealed from being grossed out. Aerith ignored their comments and looked down at the dark green tiling.

"You can't say that! That's nasty!"

"Well, it was better than 'you can hope'."

"And how was it better?! Are you trying to make her have a heart attack?"

"No. I'm just saying the logical thing--"

"AHEM!" A rusty, rugged, old voice echoed and abruptly stopped the small argument. Leon and Yuffie turned their gaze from each other to the blonde haired Cid who stood next to the two open doors with hands on his hips. Aerith didn't turn to Cid, she knew him all too much and kept her sad gaze downward.

"It was hard findin' the kid but he made it. 'Ey! Get your butt in here!" Cid whistled out the door making Yuffie slightly jump from the sudden loud noise, then, a metal jingling sound could be made that was in unison with thudding of thick boots. Through a ruffle of blood red cloak the warrior stood within the doorway.

Yuffie gasped and was wide-eyed. Leon just blinked and re-folded his arms. Aerith blinked as well -- She knew that sound...Slowly, she turned to the this 'kid'.

"Cloud!" Aerith piped out, but barely. Cid nodded with a big grin but had his teeth clenched so his toothpick wouldn't fall out. Cloud just stood there in his heroic way, then, took a few steps forward as well as Aerith did. They came close and Cloud looked shyly down at the tiling with his regular looking hand on top of his Buster sword's hilt. Aerith smiled and kneeled forward to gaze upward at his awkwardly glowing eyes.

"It's really you...Oh, Cloud!" She whispered, unable to really comprehend this. She hoped for this day to come, and, finally it has. It was almost overwhelming.

"He was roaming around tryin' to find you guys." Cid stated then lowered his grin into his normal straight face. Yuffie smiled and clasped her hands together finding this romantic, Cid only rolled his eyes and Leon then spoke up.

"Now that we're finally reunited it's time to get down to business."

"Right. What are we gonna do with this place?" Cid looked around aimlessly at the ceiling with a grim frown then back to the four. Aerith stepped back and Cloud turned halfway to Cid -- But said nothing. Cid made a dull face. "Any suggestions at all?"

"Well," Leon spoke up again. "We need a new leader. Someone who has been a leader before...And is old enough..." Leon trailed off those navy blue irises looking straight at Cid. Leon didn't want to be leader _yet again _and doubted Cloud would want to be, too, also he didn't trust Yuffie and Aerith would probably decline. Cid blinked.

"Hey, thirty-nine ain't old, kid. And why me? I ain't know nothing about leadership qualities."

"Yes you do." Cloud simply said in his hard yet smooth voice. Cid growled; "They don't need to know that." He murmured to Cloud.

"We already know, anyway Cid. You've commandeered a great ship called the Highwind _and _helped Cloud with that whole crisis in your world." Leon wouldn't give up. Yuffie and Aerith started to coax Cid.

"Yeah, c'mon Cid!" Yuffie pleaded.

"You would be a good leader, Cid." Aerith nodded.

Cid groaned. He was being cornered by kids. "Leon! How come you can't do it? You were in that SeeD thing and got 'em skills!"

"It's time to pass off the name to someone else." Leon smirked. Cid just slapped his hand across his forehead.

"Fine, fine! I'll be the leader. Can't believe this is happenin'..."

_Meanwhile in Rising Falls. . ._

The common-people of Hollow Bastion watched as the fog and endless abyss around the Hollow Bastion castle slowly vanished and started to form back into their homes and work areas. Rooves with wooden shingles shot out from the fog and soon walls and streets, the windows came back in tact. Soon, the city along with the walls and courtyard leading up to Hollow Bastion castle were all back.

People cheered and hurriedly went back home trying to find and re-group their families or what were left of them. Some people didn't make it through the fall of Hollow Bastion so some stores and buildings would lack employees. Even the soldiers of Hollow Bastion -- Or what was remained of them -- Came back. During the collapse of Bastion and the rise of Darkness they had protected the city until the end, so, only few made it. Including...

"G-General Sephiroth?" A soldier cautiously stepped closer to the six foot figure that was near the edge of the circular stepping stone to the entrance of Hollow Bastion which was now a giant gate and walled up with people pouring inside of it. The silver haired man looked over to this lackey and frowned.

"Indeed. Don't stutter it shows you're nervous therefore weak." Sephiroth replied. It was certainly he, for any soldier of the Bastion Army could indicate their general by looking at his back where a dark blue and black wing is planted firmly on the left side. Right now that wing was folded inward at his back with that elaborately long silver hair and mako stained eyes.

"Yes-sir! It is good to have you back, sir!" The soldier quickly got into his formation stance, saluted, then ran off into the crowd of people trying to get inside and soon vanished.

Sephiroth closed his eyes. In one ear came the tranquility of the water that made the illusion of actually moving upward rather than down like normal waterfalls. In the other ear were the hustle and bustle of people's chatter and yells along with feet thudding against the stone steps. However, he could feel the presence of his rival and a smirk slowly came upon his face while eyes re-opened.

"So you are here. Long have I waited for the perfect moment...And soon...It will be here." He whispered to himself, then, slowly lurked off into the remaining people pouring in and stepped inside the large and maze-like city itself. His first destination was the Hollow Bastion Barracks to re-group his soldiers...Or what was left of them. That made him frown. All that he worked for was lost by Darkness. Though cold himself he utterly hated that thing..._Darkness..._And was glad that now some kid destroyed all of it.

"Looks like the people came back...We should probably tell them about our ideas." Leon stood at the giant windows near the stairway to the second level of the library. Yuffie leaned on the banister of the wooden stairs while Aerith and Cloud stood next to each other by the bookcase. Cid was up stairs sorting through some papers on the desk.

"You think they'll listen and obey?" Cid called back.

"They should...I doubt they have any ideas on what to do next."

"It ain't easy like that. People won't just nod and smile, plus..." Cid trailed off piling the papers all in one somewhat neat stack then stood up looking down at Leon. "We've got 'nother thing to worry about. Just ask Cloud."

The gaze of the ninja, Gunblade wielder, and flower girl all fell on the spiky headed warrior who blinked and gave out a small sigh.

"While I was in a different world...I bumped into Sephiroth."

The girls gasped, but not Leon -- It was almost as if he expected that comment and nodded.

"Of course. We'll never get rid of him." Leon muttered. Cloud slightly shrugged in his regular demeanor.

"I bet he has the same intentions, too. He wants revenge, and he'll do anything to get it."

"But, Cloud," Aerith's voice was shaky. "What will he do? You know him more than any of us."

Cloud frowned, though it was hidden away by his blood red scarf it still could be animated within his brow. "I...Don't know. He's clever, so we'll have to keep our guard up."

"This is gonna be a bumpy ride..." Cid groaned and muttered to himself and shook his head.

****

End of Chapter One.

A/N- Uh. I have a few things to say before running off.

One- I forgot what the library looks like...Kind of. xD So I don't know if the tile is actually green or if the Bastion library has any tile at all. Same with the windows.

Two- Here's how I want it to go with romance: Aerith/Cloud. MAYBE Yuffie/Leon, or Yuffie/? and Leon/?

Wonder who those question marks are... (probably obvious for Squally.)

Anyway, RnR and see you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter Two: Le Encounter?

****

Disclaimer- Final Fantasy VII = Squaresoft. Forewarning - The character named Edgar is not the Edgar from Final Fantasy VI...I just love that name. Same with Sabin. ;;

Chapter Two: Le Encounter?

Cloud went off by himself to patrol the castle for any sign of Sephiroth. He knew he was here, it was a presence all too familiar to him and he could feel it ever so faintly. Cloud cautiously walked down the entry which was wall-less and showed the other side of the castle with a endless drop in between. The sky was beautiful, even during the midday it was a light pink as if morning was always here in Hollow Bastion.

"Ah, the man I've been looking for,"

Cloud's head swiftly turned to the deep voice and stopped in mid-step, then, composed himself. That was a little too easy -- The enemy presented himself! But, trailing behind Sephiroth were about ten soldiers clad in black and navy blue shoulder and shin guards. Sephiroth seemed abnormally...Happy, too.

"I see you have made your way back as well. Are the others here?" Sephiroth asked with a pleasant tone, maybe, he was happy that he has regained his general title? Perhaps. His hand gestured out to the giant doors which were always kept open then lowered. Cloud blinked and nodded. "Good. Strife, can we talk in private?" Sephiroth looked half-way to his guards signaling them to leave, they all saluted then returned to barracks. Sephiroth turned back to Cloud and stepped closer but had to lean a tad since Cloud was shorter.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, mostly irritated about Sephiroth's behavior. Sephiroth chuckled -- That was too familiar; it made Cloud's mind snap back to the illusion Sephiroth made of Nibelheim...

__

You're just a puppet...You do not have any emotions...And cannot feel any pain.

"A truce, that's what I want."

Those words snapped Cloud back to reality, or more like slapped him back. He blinked and looked Sephiroth over. He was Sephiroth, not some imposter. He did have his wing, and glowing mako-eyes. Certainly not some estranged clone that actually survived or a con-artist. _This _was Sephiroth asking for...Peace?

"Uh," Cloud was struck dumb. "A truce? But why?"

"Long have I been trying to get revenge...For everything...However," Sephiroth circled around Cloud, his boots softly thudding against the beige tile. "Every time my plans fail. Now that I have my army back and am still general of Bastion's army I have no time to pester you. Will you accept or not?"

"No. You're just using a mink trick." Cloud spat out and turned back for the library, but, Sephiroth's laugh stopped him which followed his comeback.

"That was the old me, Strife. Now, I am a new man, just wanting an old friendship from an old rival. Do you not remember the days when you were under my command? I was your mentor."

"Sephiroth, I _know _you. It's not going to work." Cloud then kept walking for the library ignoring anything else from Sephiroth.

The One-Winged Angel grimaced and shrugged, then, turned on a heel back for his new home -- The barracks. A slight frown upon his face and mako-irises full of spite.

"Sir? There is some people in suits looking for you." A lieutenant stood at Sephiroth's office's doorway. Sephiroth looked up from his writing and placed the pen down pushing back the chair he then followed his soldier down the hallway and into the front lobby. Sephiroth blinked.

Two men in suits were standing casually in the lobby, one was bulkier than the scrawny one. Sephiroth walked up and noticed that they were from his old world and folded his arms over his visible chest with a smirk forming on his pale lips. The two turned to him.

"Well, well, a general? Didn't go insane here, did ya'?" The scrawnier one asked, his hair a dark red and in a array of tresses only allowing his sunglasses to keep up the fiery strands. Behind him on his back laid a long red ponytail which could almost reach his butt. The two men suits matched. Both navy blue jacket and suit pants with a white undershirt, however, the red head's had the white flaps tucked out, jacket open, and some of his chest showing.

"No, Reno, I am quite sane now. What do you want -- No. How did you get here? I thought you two died." Sephiroth _loathed _the Turks. They always had bothered Sephiroth even when he worked for ShinRa. Especially their leader Tseng, but Sephiroth took care of him. Except he forgot about Rude and Reno...And that other one which he forgot the name to.

"By magic," Reno grinned in his mischievous way. "It doesn't matter. We're here for a compromise."

"I should just kill you both. A Turks compromise is never truthful." Sephiroth growled his hand coming up to Masamune which was strapped across his back. However, Reno raised up his own half-gloved hand to stop.

"Ah contraire, Sephy-boy. Those were the old Turks that you killed by slashing Tseng in two. Now that I am the new leader we're doin' better. Can't ya' tell?"

Sephiroth sputtered out a chuckle, he raised up his eyes only to see the brute Rude with his arms behind his back and sunglasses hiding his eyes along with his shiny bald head. Looking back down at Reno Sephiroth had to stifle back a laugh.

"You only have one man. You're pathe--" Sephiroth was cut off.

"Once again, contrary to what you see the Turks now have new members. Y'know that Special Division that you never met but the Hollow Bastion Army use for real dirty work? Who do you think does that work, hm?"

"...I do not know. But I have a hunch that it you're going to say the Turks."

"Exactly. Sephy, we're pretty much hand-in-hand. You wanna kill Cloud and so do I. How about we join forces and pounce at the same time?"

"...Since when did you want to kill Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I've got my reasons and so do you. Now, you gonna take up the compromise or not?"

"I don't know. I want to see these..._Other _Turks first. Then perhaps I'll agree."

"Right," Reno grinned and snapped his fingers to Rude, the brute nodded then turned opening the door and motioning for somebody to come in. In came three more people except one wasn't in a suit.

"They're the best out there, Sephy," Reno gestured to a man who stood next to him with long black hair and mako-green eyes. His face was pale, a little too pale but he was no vampire -- Thankfully. "That's Cain," Reno then gestured to another man with spiked up red/blonde hair and a goatee growing. "That's Edgar...And finally..." Reno lastly gestured to a young woman clad in all fitting black with silvery hair kept up in a long waist-length braid. Around her back was a long broad katana with intricate golden lines within the guard. Her eyes weren't stained with mako but of a honey color. "That's Sabin."

Sephiroth blinked and looked at the faces of the three, then, back to Reno who was beaming with pride.

"Only three men?" Sephiroth raised a silvery eyebrow.

"Only three men needed." Reno contorted, then added; "Sabin is part of a top secret division that is still considered part of the Turks. Though only seventeen she is a master in the Dragoon art and with that sword of hers."

"I'll think about it." Sephiroth turned back for his office but Reno quickly moved and slid in front of him blocking the corridor.

"No, you'll tell me now. And it better be a yes."

Sephiroth groaned, then took Reno by the shoulders and pushed him aside. "Fine! Meet me at the same time in my office tomorrow."

Reno smirked and called back to Sephiroth who stormed off to his office: "See ya' there!"

Cid wrote furiously over the paper in his chicken scratch writing while Leon and Yuffie snapped at each other and gave ideas for Cid to write down. But they kept thinking so fast and fighting with one another that Cid couldn't keep up and finally slammed the pen down and whistled loudly. The two stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"Okay! Now, you two take turns and tell me _slowly _yer ideas." Cid took up the pen again and was ready to write looking at both the youth ninja and solemn ex-leader.

"I'll go first," Leon spoke and turned to Cid. Yuffie growled.

"Oh no you don't! Ladies first!"

"I'm older and have far more reasonable ideas." Leon snapped back.

"You? Pfft! I thought you didn't want to be leader and look at you! You're bossing us around!"

"Cid asked for ideas--"

"CHILDREN!" Cid yelled holding his throbbing head which was slowly growing a headache from Leon and Yuffie's constant bickering. Leon and Yuffie piped back down muttering their apologies. Aerith came walking up the stairs slightly giggling. She came up behind Cid and read over his shoulder.

"Can you even read that?" Aerith asked, squinting to try and read the scribbles better. Cid shrugged and propped the paper up so he could read it.

"Sure! ... Uh. _Core yobs for teh people. _... I think." Cid moaned and placed the paper down but Aerith snatched it up and started to giggle again, so did Yuffie. Leon's solemn mouth even cracked into a small smirk.

"Cid, that's _more jobs for the people. _Maybe...I should write them down." Shooing Cid out of the chair Aerith slid unto it and gently placed the pen in her hands and nodded to Yuffie.

"What are your ideas, Yuffie?" She asked, Leon gawked, but Aerith gave that 'wait your turn glare' and turned back to Yuffie.

Cid flayed his hands in the air while turning away from the scene. "Aerith woulda been a better leader! She's got 'em skills!"

"_Anyway_," Yuffie continued. "I think we should have a Welcome Back Ball! Then people can find each other again and we can tell them about our plans." Yuffie gave a sure nod, Aerith politely wrote the idea down, then, turned her head to Leon.

"What do you think, Leon?"

"...I agree." Leon muttered. Yuffie was wide-eyed.

"You do?! But why?"

"It could work. Everyone can come and everyone can know what's going on. We just need to inform them of it..." Leon trailed off in thought.

Cid turned back to Aerith. "Flyers. We can make a ton o' flyers and just post 'em everywhere up in the city. Since we don't have anybody's address."

"True." Aerith wrote it down, then, her green hues turned to the doors that opened across the way. Through a creak of twin doors Cloud finally came back and walked in. The three others turned to him.

"Any sign of Sephiroth?" Aerith asked, with some note of worry. Cloud stared at her for a moment, then, shook his head. Everyone sighed a relief and turned back to the girl dressed in pink. Cloud strode up and stood next to Cid.

"What's going on?" The warrior asked.

"We're going to have a ball." Leon replied. Yuffie nodded, very happy that her idea was accepted.

"Yup! We need to dress formally, too. Ooh, could you make my dress Aerith? Please?" Yuffie bent down a little in her plea. Aerith smiled kindly and nodded. Yuffie then leapt into the air and started to dance around.

"You'll have to wear a suit, too, Squall!"

"That's Leon." Leon groaned silently.

"I bet you'll look cute in it, too." Yuffie cooed, just making poke-fun at him. Leon rolled his eyes.

"I bet you will look like a little pink-unicorn-princess." Leon smirked since Yuffie stopped dancing around and made a disgusted face.

"Yuck! I don't wanna be a pink-unicorn-princess!"

Aerith giggled. "I'll make sure you won't look like a pink-unicorn-princess, Yuffie."

"Thanks, Aerith!" Yuffie squealed then went on how she wanted her dress to look like.

Cloud watched Aerith jot down more notes and sighed, one of those longing sighs as he slightly shook his head those spiked up tresses gingerly moving but staying in place. Leon and Cid both looked at Cloud in unison and glanced to one another.

"It's time...For that chat." Cid murmured and gestured for Cloud and Leon to follow him off into the lobby where the indoor fountain is placed.

"What's wrong, Cid?" Leon asked while leaning up against the wall that keeps one of the stairs up and not collapsing into the fountain which trickled softly. Cloud stood there near Cid just looking at the elder.

"Those girls are planning a ball and..." Cid glanced at both of them. "Our death wishes."

Leon scoffed a small chuckled and bowed his head making those shaggy dark brown tresses get in his mysterious eyes. "What? Can't dance?" Leon mocked, Cloud rolled his eyes knowing Cid is going to go through hell with this ball.

"Damn straight, boy! Squall, you know how to dance. So teach me." Cid muttered off. Leon blinked and looked back up at Cid -- Not correcting the man on his name, he was too baffled.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, Leon! What if...What if Shera is here somewhere? I wanna impress 'er."

Cloud was now baffled. "You? Impress Shera? The only way to impress her would not be cursing her out and treat her nice, Cid." Cloud replaced his normal human-like hand upon Buster sword out of mere habit. Leon wasn't armed but kept his Gunblade in the library just how like Cid kept Venus Gospel in there, too.

"Yeah, yeah, don't be preachin' on me on what to do. I'm not good at sayin' sorry so this'll will have to do." Cid rubbed the back of his head and chewed nervously on his toothpick. Cloud shot a glance at Leon who only sighed and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever."

****

End of Chapter Two.

A/N- A thanks for Zanisha and ria-aeon-hunter for reviewing -- Hopefully this fanfiction will be dubbed as good as Fatherly Figure. Xx;

__


	3. Chapter Three: Leone, Sabin Frior Edgar

****

A/N- Forgot to mention...Sabin, Cain, and Edgar are all my creations therefore I own them...No steal.

Chapter Three: Leone, Sabin; Frior, Edgar.

Well, everything seemed to be going smoothly.

The people went on with life trying to regroup and pick up a past that they all had loved but lost. However, amongst the darkness of an alleyway evil already lurked.

"You could've at least worn street clothes. You're too suspicious."

"Hey! I like these clothes -- They smell good."

"...You're too suspicious." Sabin repeated rather irritated that she was partnered up with this rookie. Eh, well, he wasn't really a rookie but he sure did act like one. A sigh passed through pale lips as Sabin leaned up against the alleyway wall with her broad-katana next to her and arms folded. Edgar stood at the alleyway entrance people staring at him oddly when they walked passed.

"Edgar, you idiot, would you please step aside?" Sabin groaned.

"Don't call me an idiot! And fine." Edgar snapped back then side-stepped so he could look at Sabin and allowing her to watch the bustling street. Sabin's dark honey colored eyes searched the crowd intently, those flecks of winter ice blue circling around her pupils. Edgar frowned and checked his wrist watch. It read: Noon.

"Uhm, Miss. Sabin, where is he?"

"Give him time."

"Right-o."

"...Don't say that," Sabin glanced over to him. "You're a Turk! Not some chickenwuss."

"HEY!" Edgar yelled making some people stop in mid-walking and stare at the two. Sabin's right eye twitched as she waved and gestured for the city dwellers to keep walking. Then, her lethal glare shot at Edgar which made him hush up.

Sabin's keen eyes quickly spotted out their prey: Cloud Strife. He was making his way through the crowd giving people the flyers or posting them up on building windows. Sabin smirked in her arrogant way and cocked her head for Edgar to follow. Together they trudged along behind Cloud making sure to stay behind so he wouldn't notice.

"Allow me to handle this, Edgar." Sabin lowered her tone, Edgar nodded and stepped back into the crowd only going to watch though deep down he was rather annoyed. Sabin's step became quicker until she caught up with Cloud who was handing out more flyers. She tapped him on the shoulder that was free from the shoulder guard.

Cloud turned around to see the young female warrior. She wore all black all say for that waist-length silver braid and some of those tresses hiding the left side of her face giving her that mysterious feel. Cloud blinked -- He was sword less at the moment.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What're you handing out?" Sabin canted her head to the papers under his arm. He took another one out and handed it to her, she accepted and looked down at the paper.

__

In three weeks the new ruler of Hollow Bastion will be hosting a "Welcome Back Ball" everyone who lives in Hollow Bastion is invited! Remember to dress formally. The ball will start at 7:00 PM three weeks on a Saturday. Hope to see you there!

Sabin raised a brow, kept on that smirk, and allowed her eyes to readjust up to Cloud who still stood there handing out more flyers for passer-byers.

"A Welcome Back Ball..." Sabin trailed off, Cloud glanced at her again looking over her weapon, he's never seen a katana that long and would respect her skill.

"Yeah..." Cloud, being the resident he is of Bastion, never remembered a female warrior before. "Are you new here?" He asked, quite suspiciously. Sabin nodded slowly.

"Indeed. Call me Sabin Leone -- Dragoon master and broad-katana wielder. You?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Ah, no big title. Just a simple warrior. Anyway, good day." Sabin gave another nod then turned on a heel for Edgar who awaited in the alley-way boredly. Cloud watched her with his eyes narrowed down, his suspicion rising, but, he went back out to handing out the papers.

"What?! You didn't fight?!" Edgar exclaimed and glared at Sabin, she was leaning up against the wall yet again looking down at the flyer casually.

"Edgar, I do not know how you got accepted as a Turk." Sabin replied coolly. Edgar opened up his mouth, but, snapped it back up and glanced down at the paper.

"What's that?"

"Our newest mission. Lets go and find Cain."

"My Turks already have things set," Reno grinned and drank down his vodka that Sephiroth offered him. Together they sat in Sephiroth's massive office with the general leaned back in his chair just reading the notes that Cain had put together with a unemotional expression. Reno swished around the remaining liquid in his glass then took the last sip heartily and went on. "Sabin is truly a great special agent. Too bad she's seventeen I would've ask 'er on a date."

"You could but it would be illegal," Sephiroth joked. "A ball. That will leave everyone unarmed."

"Mmhm. We just need your input and a-okay." Reno slurred at tad. Sephiroth raised his mako-drenched eyes.

"You and your Turks will do this plan precisely or it won't work at all..." And Sephiroth explained his plan.

The sun was falling down into the horizon for it's slumber. The moon would take in it's shift for the night and the pinks would slowly fade and morph into dark reds within the somewhat cloudy sky; it looked like a painting a mastered artist would have made and accomplished.

And in Bastion's castle, within the lobby with the fountain, Leon taught Cid how to dance.

"Flow like water! Be one with the music!"

"Holy crap Squall, you ever thought on doin' poetry?"

"...That wasn't funny. And it's Leon." Leon folded his arms over his chest, right now he had his jacket off showing off those toned muscles that he has tended to over the years. Cid cackled out a rugged laugh and shook his head.

"C'mon, Leon, lighten up."

"Whatever. Cid, dancing is like fighting; you have to follow your prey into their very movement and make one wrong move you're screwed. All right?"

"All right." Cid breathed and slapped his hands together and rubbed them together. Leon lowered from his arm folding position and blinked.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong?"

"We need one of the girls to help." Cid could've sworn he saw Leon blush slightly. Raising a brow and saying nothing of it Cid just shrugged. Leon called for their names -- And with Leon's luck Yuffie was the only one near that heard and came hopping down the stairs. Leon silently groaned.

"Right. Cid you'll watch," Leon nodded and walked over to the record player he used the only record he owned which was the song to which he first danced to...And remembered vividly. That was the first time he ever had met Rinoa, but, never got her name that night. The song: _Waltz for the Moon._

Turning back to Yuffie they got in position. Yuffie placed one hand at his waist and the other in his opposite hand. Leon's hand went hesitantly to her bare shoulder. Then, he glided to the music. A shuffle to the left and a shuffle to the right and surprisingly Yuffie kept up. Then, Leon went on to twirl Yuffie, gracefully she came back to him -- Slightly blushing. Cid grinned.

Up stairs Aerith watched with a childish grin as well and hands supporting her chin. It was rather cute to watch the two actually getting along like this. To Aerith they looked like a cute couple then the dance between them ended and Leon gently gave Yuffie to Cid. Cid grunted and didn't move so fluidly.

He stumbled and almost crashed into Yuffie when he tried to twirl her. Reminded Leon of himself at the SeeD Graduation party -- The reverie actually made him smile, not a crack of a smirk but a full-fledged smile. Aerith sighed, then saw that Cloud was standing next to her and had gave out all of the flyers he had. He chuckled at Cid trying to dance.

"I can dance better than him!" Cloud leaned on the railing by using his hands and arms leaning the weight upon his arms. Aerith wrapped her own arms around her small waist and looked at him, amused. He glanced at her and always loved when her face was animated like that since her green eyes glistened.

"Oh really? Mister-Big-Ol-Mean-Warrior?"

"Yeah. You 'member our date? At the Golden Saucer?" Cloud then leaned his lower back unto the railing so he could position himself to look at Aerith. She smiled and nodded trying to re-collect that day.

She was the princess kidnapped by the evil Dragon King and Cloud was the brave knight. He had kissed her on the hand -- And they connected. Or so Aerith thought, she always had this deep down dream that Cloud would just come out and say it someday. _Someday..._

"I wouldn't count that as dancing. You just twirled around like a ballerina." Aerith teased.

"Okay, fine. But I can dance better than Cid." Cloud nodded to his arrogance.

"We'll see!" Aerith would make it into a challenge. Cloud nodded -- Accepting.

"You big old oaf!" Yuffie yelled. Cid growled.

"'Ey! I'm no dancer I'ma pilot!"

"Whatever! Leon is a fighter and knows how to dance. C'mon, quit being stiff and loosen up!" Yuffie let go from her dance stance. Leon just leaned up against the wall watching them. "C'mon, Leon, show him again." Yuffie turned to him.

Leon stared. "He has to learn somehow, but not always by watching."

"...Please?!"

"Fine..." Leon pushed off of the wall and Yuffie kept in her happy squeal.

"I think Yuffie likes Leon," Aerith said to Cloud. "Wonder how Leon feels?"

"He likes someone else." Cloud replied solemnly. Aerith blinked.

"Who?"

"A girl from his world...But, he doesn't know if she made it. Her name is Rinoa."

Aerith looked back to the two dancing. Yuffie looked so happy. "Rinoa...A pretty name." Aerith murmured.

"Yours prettier." Cloud got out awkwardly. Aerith bit her lower lip.

"T-Thank you."

****

End of Chapter Three.

__


	4. Chapter FourForgot the name

A/N- - punts writers block. - Well. I wanna give a thank you to all the reviewers and a sorry for not updating and for having no clue on how to write French. Lol.

****

Chapter Four: Accidental Ambush

Leon was suddenly attacked by a tango-dancing Cid.

"Cid!?" Leon yelled and pushed away from the man, rather surprised. Cid just laughed and took Leon into another tango dance, then, twirled him. Cid was really happy...And he was terrifying Leon by doing so. Leon pushed away again and kept up his hands in a 'stay away...' stance.

"Hah! Leon you wouldn't believe it!"

"...You turned homosexual?" Leon swallowed; hoping not.

"No, moron! I was walkin' 'round passing out them flyers and this broad came up who looked like Shera. Well, turns out it was 'er! So, we were talking and what not and she said she'll see me at the dance!"

"..." Leon blinked. And stood a little more upright. Aerith and Yuffie came running up the stairs in the library since they heard Leon yell.

"Leon, what's wrong?" Aerith asked. Leon gave a side glance and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cid is in love." He replied. Aerith and Yuffie burst out laughing.

"It's true! I found Shera...Now I can tell 'er how I feel." Cid mumbled off and placed his hands at his sides.

Aerith and Yuffie suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Cid, then, glanced to Leon who only shrugged still slightly mortified from Cid's sudden dancing.

"Wow, good for you, Cid!" Aerith finally broke the sudden awkward silence, Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Maybe you won't be so crabby anymore." Yuffie added on.

"HEY! I ain't crabby!" Cid contorted back but only made Yuffie roll her eyes.

Aerith and Yuffie then went back down the stairs so Aerith could finish up their dresses for the ball. Leon scooted away from Cid and sat down at the desk which was still piled up with papers, and sighed. Cid blinked and canted his head to Leon.

"S'matter, boy?"

"Nothing." Leon quickly got out.

"Yeah, there is. C'mon, tell me. We're men 'ere."

"If Shera made it...What if Rinoa did, too?" Leon tapped his index finger against the desk. Cid shrugged.

"It could happen. What's wrong with that? Should be happy."

"Yeah..." Leon trailed off into thought. Cid shook his head and slapped Leon on the shoulder making him jump a little. "Loosen up, Leon," Cid grinned then glanced to the paper work. "So, what else do we gotta do?"

"Make new laws. These are too strict, but Ansem never had a chance to try them out. Which is good."

"You found Ansem's notes?" Cid sounded surprised.

"Yeah. He wanted to rule like a tyrant. Good thing Sora defeated him."

"Ooh, it's wonderful, Aerith! Thank you so much!" Yuffie squealed with happiness and twirled around in her new dress. Yuffie requested something to remind her of home, Wutai, so Aerith went passed her skill to make a kimono for Yuffie. The silk was the color of light blue with black intricate designs of sakura blossoms upon the sleeves and...Well, everywhere. Of course, Yuffie looked elegant in it rather than a pink-unicorn-princess.

Aerith smiled and had her own dress on. Just a simple dress, and something that matched the dress she wore when Cloud had to save the girl named Tifa by pretending to be a girl. The material silky, just like Yuffie's, but strapless with and bustier of a dark red, same with the bottom part, but it wasn't as "poofy" but more slender to show off Aerith's curves.

"I bet Leon will be surprised. I'll show him I'm not some frilly unicorn princess!" Yuffie inspected her kimono within the full length mirror. Right now they were in Aerith's room within the castle: A rather large room filled with mostly pink, dark red, and some whites. She had two large windows adjacent to one another that look over the city. The sun rays from the windows would light up the room.

"Maybe he'll ask you to dance with him?" Aerith smoothed down her own dress.

"Me? No way! He's probably gonna find some isolated corner and stay there."

"Mm, I don't know." Aerith smirked. Yuffie turned to Aerith and tilted her head slightly.

"Leon is a stuck up moron who needs to understand the world isn't going to just leave him alone!"

"But he is cute..." Aerith wanted to really know Yuffie's feelings.

"Well...I guess...Ooh! Aerith that's unfair!" Yuffie blushed and turned back to the mirror. Aerith giggled.

"Uh."

Aerith blinked and turned to her half-open door where two glowing blues were. She smiled and quickly walked up to her door greeting Cloud who leaned on the door panel casually, arms folded. He stared at her, not even blinking. She frowned.

"Is the dress too slut-ish?"

"What? No!" Cloud exclaimed while shaking his head. "It...Uhm..." He rubbed the back of his head, Cloud was horrible at romance. "Looks nice on you." It was said slowly, and awkwardly rather than smoothly. Aerith only smiled broader for she knew he really meant it no matter how odd it sounded.

"So, what's wrong?" Aerith asked.

"I...Wanted to know if you would like to, y'know...If you're not busy right now or anything just..."

"A date...?" Aerith had to keep her composure.

"Yeah." Cloud breathed. Aerith nodded happily and gestured to wait a moment and ran up to Yuffie and whispered into her ear. Yuffie grinned and nodded, then hastily left giving a nod to Cloud before leaving.

Aerith hurriedly put on her regular pink dress, brown leather boots, dark blue belt, and silver wrist bands about her left arm. Straightening up her hair and tightening up her dark red bow she then skipped up to her door and exited, closing the wooden door behind her and looking to Cloud, and beaming. Then, Aerith noticed that Cloud wasn't wearing his usual warrior-get-up but a simple dark gray long coat that reaches his knees and was unbuttoned showing a off-white shirt and simple jeans. He looked so handsome to Aerith.

"Ready?" He asked, and presented his arm to her. Aerith nodded and wrapped her own hands around it as he guided her down the long red carpeted corridor.

"You look very nice." Aerith nodded to his get up as they both walked the streets of Hollow Bastion and for a cafe nearby. Cloud just bowed his head trying to hide his blushing and nodded.

"Thanks..." Cloud's hand, which used to be encased in that claw, would now come closer to her own hand and then clasp around it. Aerith grasped back and now they looked like a full-fledged couple.

"Cid is getting better at dancing." Cloud tried to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah. Almost good as you." She teased.

"_Almost_. I can't believe he found Shera, too. Do you think--"

Cloud was cut short by the yells of people on the street. Aerith gasped and Cloud quickly searched the area -- Then found the source.

The Turks?!

Cloud blinked and gestured for Aerith to stay back, she nodded and stepped back a few paces. Reno had jumped down from a building and started to walk towards Cloud along with the brute Rude behind him.

"Reno? Rude? What are you guys doing here?!" Cloud asked out loud, his hand protectively out stretched before Aerith. The Turks only smirked, Reno of course would do the talking since Rude wasn't much of one.

"To attend the ball, of course. Oh, and kick your ass." Reno cracked his knuckles and brought his hand to his somewhat slanted belt, twirling out his Electro-Mag rod people started to scatter for fear of getting themselves shocked. Rude slanted his head to a side and gave a crack there, then, raised up his fists.

Cloud reached up to his back...Only to remember he was Buster sword-less, he groaned and gestured to Aerith to run. Aerith bit her lower lip and shook her head standing next to him.

"No! I know magic, that can assist you." Aerith then placed her hands together in a praying motion. Cloud just sighed knowing Aerith was always stubborn and only charged at Reno with a kick to the Turk's jaw.

However, before a full-fledged fight could commence Cloud was saved by the unlikeliest of friends...Or rather foe.

Sephiroth pushed Reno into a wall and wrapped his arms around his back making Reno drop his Electro-Mag and yell out in sudden surprise. Rude was actually taken down by a girl, Rude was twice her size! Cloud remembered her...It was Sabin. She placed her broad katana's tip to Rude's throat who was on the ground dumbfounded.

"I told you, Strife," Sephiroth turned to Cloud still with Reno pushed up against the wall like a arrested punk. "All I want is allegiance."

Cloud blinked and stared at Sephiroth. He seemed so truthful...So right. Though, Cloud only glared and stepped back to Aerith still trying to protect her. Aerith only stared in mixed confusion at the One-Winged Angel.

"Ah, Aerith," Sephiroth nodded. "Still alive."

Reno then murmured something, but it was hard to comprehend, Sephiroth only pushed him yet again against the wall making Reno smush his face against the brick. Sabin kept her back to Cloud and Aerith, and stayed absolutely silent.

"Let us be friends yet again, Strife." Sephiroth then out stretched a hand to Cloud, with a slight plea within those same mako drenched eyes. "Now that I have proven myself."

Cloud blinked and looked at this whole scene. He then flickered a glance to Aerith who only bit her lower lip and gave an un-sure expression within her eyes. Cloud was un-sure himself but had to think quickly.

Were The Turks and Sephiroth in lead and just making this look real?

Or did Sephiroth actually save Cloud and Aerith?

The questions played at Cloud's mind until he rubbed the back of his head. Looking over Sephiroth again and his still outstretched hand Cloud just made a inward silent groan.

Then, that same hand that rubbed the back of Cloud's neck would shake Sephiroth's skintight gloved hand.

****

End of Chapter Four

A/N- What is this? Sephiroth beating up on the Turks!? Hmm, and a cliffhanger. Oh my. What on Earth is going to happen now? ;)

YES I AM ALIVE AND BACK! I've been tired and sick lately.


	5. Chapter Five: Presume

****

Chapter Five: Presume

After the firm hand shake Sephiroth would let go and turned his attention back to Reno who was trying to readjust his jaw and winced.

"Now, I'll take Reno and Rude to the barracks. There, they can spend quality time." Sephiroth smirked and finally allowed for Reno to breath normal air, rather than a brick wall. Sabin gestured for Rude to get up and guided him to the barracks with her katana. The two silver haired warriors then disappeared down a turn at an intersection.

Cloud exhaled loudly and blinked, he was still trying to comprehend this all. However, Aerith stepped up and next to him watching Sabin and Sephiroth vanish, that broke his thought and he smirked.

"So...Do you still want to go on that date?" Cloud asked, in a amused tone. Aerith turned to him and smiled.

"All right, then we can tell Leon, Yuffie, and Cid what happened."

"Yeah. Er...This way," Cloud gestured forwards and kept walking, Aerith latched around his arm and followed. The street was still vacant, but slowly, people would make their ways back unto the cobble stone.

"Reno? Rude...?! What in Hollow Bastion happened to you?"

"TSENG?!" The red-head and bald Turk yelled in unison as they entered the barracks. Running up to their Wutaian Turk leader they just stared at him, however Reno's face was more animated with surprise than Rude's who kept his composure well. Sephiroth folded his arms over his chest and smirked. Sabin saluted to the General and exited the barracks for the Turk HQ.

"Well," Reno began. "We've been workin' for Sephy-boy here, but, when we were doing a ambush job for him he just up and arrests us! Talk about a trai--"

"That's enough Reno." Sephiroth spoke up and stalked his way to the three Turks. Tseng raised his storm gray eyes upward to the six foot even General and showed utter confusion and surprise. Reno growled and turned half-way to the silver haired Ex-Demi-God.

"Pfft! I just got started, Sephy! What the hell were you thinking back there? Allegiance with Cloud?!"

Tseng only gasped. Sephiroth raised up his hand and suddenly clapped it against Reno's mouth. The red head's eyes widened as he tried to pry off the gloved hand, but Sephiroth had a death grip upon his jaw. Rude just watched in his perfected military stance.

"General Sephiroth," Tseng briskly stated. "Tell me, is what my comrade say true? Did you alley up with Cloud Strife -- The _enemy_?"

"Let me elaborate," Sephiroth sighed and glared at Reno only to fixate his gaze upon the black haired Tseng. "When Hollow Bastion returned to it's city stance I regained my title as Hollow Bastion's Army General. Your comrades Reno and Rude came to me with a compromise on trying to exact their revenge upon Strife. It seems as if Reno has taken your role and recruited even more Turks. Today, I ordered them to ambush Cloud along with Aerith since I saw them pass by. Yes, I did arrest your men," Sephiroth lowered his hand from the struggling Reno. "Let us go into my office." Sephiroth then gestured down the corridor. Tseng nodded.

So, Reno and Rude awaited in the main lobby area while a soldier at the information desk played a game of trying to shoot staples from the stapler into the trash bin. Reno seemed intrigued, but one couldn't tell with Rude with his sunglasses on.

"So," Reno began, watching as a staple soared through the air, only to fall to it's demise next to the metal trash bin. "Are we still arrested?"

"..." Rude gave a moment of thought. "I think so."

"Ah, all right."

"Why do you think Sephiroth changed?" Aerith asked while fiddling around with her red plastic coffee stirring device. Together they sat in the somewhat busy cafe, facing each other as Cloud just hunched over his own coffee. He wasn't much on coffee but with Aerith he was willing to try anything.

"I...Don't know. I would say for revenge but...He looked...Sane."

"That's creepy!" Aerith frowned then sipped at her French Vanilla java. Cloud's eyes seem to brighten as he then looked up to her and gave a comforting smirk.

"Don't worry about it. I'm still your bodyguard, right?"

"Of course you are!" Aerith grinned, very glad that he still remembered. To Aerith, it was like fate that they would meet in the old church. Oh, how she missed the collapsed church. Her flowers. The orphan children that would help her tend to the small garden. Then, like an angel, Cloud came falling through the roof to protect her. Though, she also understood he was still unstable at the time and couldn't help with the Sephiroth at the Ancient's Capitol incident.

It mattered not, she still loved him.

"See? You don't have to worry." Cloud's words broke her reminiscent haze. She blinked and nodded with a smile and head tilt. Cloud peered down at his coffee and gave a weak frown. Aerith noticed.

"Something wrong with your coffee?" She asked.

"Uhm...I've never had coffee."

"What!? Didn't you have to keep awake during patrol in your ShinRa days?"

"Yeah, but, the mako kept you going..."

"Oh...Well, it isn't that bad. Give it a try!"

Cloud gingerly placed the porcelain cup closer to his mouth and gave a good sniff of the brown looking liquid. It smelt good -- Hazelnut. With a shrug he gave a good actual swig of the coffee and lowered the cup back unto the dark wooden table. That really jolted him.

"Wow."

Aerith giggled. "See? It isn't that bad."

"Yeah, you're right."

"C'mon Aerith!"

So, the coffee made Cloud a little hyper. He jogged down the street, one hand clasped about Aerith's own hand. He guided her through the crowds within the streets and to a plaza near the heart of the city. Panting, Aerith looked around the more spacious area. The plaza was tiled with white and gold, the gold making a design of a intricate heart. Up-beat music played from a band near the middle and couples danced to it.

Cloud beamed with pride since the date was going well. Aerith gave out a laugh and clung to his arm, amazed at Cloud's romance.

"Here, lets dance." Cloud looked down to her, green eyes reverted upward to his illuminating blue irises.

"Okay." Aerith let go of his arm as Cloud then took her hand and walked her up closer to the band. Turning to face her he then placed one hand reluctantly to her waist and still clasped about the other. Aerith placed her own free hand unto his shoulder and smiled happily up at him. He smirked and started to sway to the music. Shuffle of feet was made, as well.

"Let me twirl you." Cloud muttered as Aerith nodded.

Cloud outstretched his arm, allowing for Aerith to give a good twirl and retrieve herself back to him. Cloud clung to her tightly and closely only to make her bow forward. Aerith giggled as they returned back to a more straight stance and swayed left to right.

The up-beat tune died down into more melancholy and slow beat. The music flowing easily, making any romantic date perfected. Also, Cloud picked a good time to take Aerith on a date. The once high sun would be lowering into a slumber slowly, so the gold upon the tiling below glistened somewhat. Lamps were lighted all across the Hollow Bastion city, too.

The only female band member would step up to the microphone and wait for the intro to follow through into the beautiful rhythm and sung her song like a lark in a tree.

Sabin watched from a rooftop. Legs hung over the edge as her arms were outstretched behind her to support her upper body. With a sad expression she watched Cloud and Aerith dance. Sabin imagined herself down there with her special someone.

"Hey," A familiar voice rang from behind, she didn't turn for it since she knew who it was: Kain. The more silent Turk. "What are you doing up here?" He came walking up and sat next to her with legs crossed like a samurai. His hair hiding his expression as Sabin turned her gaze to him.

"Watching. See," Sabin pointed at Cloud and Aerith, Aerith now had both arms over Cloud's shoulders and Cloud held unto Aerith's waist with his chin rested upon her bare shoulder. Sabin smirked and lowered her arm.

"Ah-hm..." Kain trailed off and slowly stood back up, dusting off his casual clothing: A white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants. Sabin snapped out of her reverie and quickly stood up, catching Kain's arm before he could leave her be. He turned half-way to her as she blushed somewhat.

"Do...Do you wanna dance?" She asked, feline like eyes in a pleading manner. Kain blinked, and just silently and slowly nodded. His hands absent-mindedly went for her waist as her hands rested upon his shoulders -- Like two middle-school students trying to dance to a romantic song. Kain's mysterious dark eyes reading her own.

Truly a romantic night.

And the singer sung her song.

****

End of Chapter Five.


End file.
